


Full Moon Ficlet #372 - Weaken

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sterek friendship, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek goes for a run and collapses. He calls Scott. That's not who comes to help.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #372: Weaken





	Full Moon Ficlet #372 - Weaken

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> Not even sure what day of quarantine this is even though I still have to leave just about every day to go to work (yay healthcare). I hope everyone is doing alright and staying safe.
> 
> I'm having fun doing these Full Moon Ficlets especially since my muse seems to have gone into their own quarantine.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](http://quietzap.tumblr.com)and Jenn for being awesome betas, cheerleaders and friends. Not sure what I'd do without you two!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek blinked his eyes up at the night sky, trying to figure out what had happened. One minute he’d been running through the preserve, mind going over the conversation he needed to have with Stiles when he inevitably showed up at the packhouse. The next minute, he’d caught a whiff of something, sending his stomach roiling. He’d hit the ground when his knees gave out.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up on his elbows, panting from just that movement. He tried to sit up but dropped back to the ground when the world spun around him, head bouncing slightly. He cursed at the pain as the metallic scent of blood filled his senses. Scrambling, he dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out, dropping it on his chest and panting as his vision swam again.

After a few minutes, he managed to open this phone and pull up his contacts. It took him longer than he liked to find the number he needed and dialed. Thankfully, the phone was answered. “Need help,” he said, the two words exhausting him as he listened to the person shouting at him for more info.

He came to when someone punched him in the face. And his head spun as he took in the darkening sky above him before managing to focus on the concerned person in front of him that was cursing and shaking out their hand. “You’re not Scott,” he panted out.

“Well, at least you don’t have amnesia,” Stiles said, voice wry. “Want to tell me what the hell happened?”

“I called...Scott,” Derek breathed out as Stiles helped him to sit up, letting Derek lean on him as he continued to run his hands over Derek’s body, probably looking for injuries that were already healed. Derek was surprised when Stiles’ hand came around with fresh blood on his fingers. His vision swam and he fell more heavily into Stiles.

“Yeah and Scott had no idea how to find you,” Stiles said. “You might want to be sure he doesn’t chip your ass after this, although I’m thinking it’s not the worst idea he’s ever had. It’s a step or two above that asinine thing he pulled with Gerard, at least.” Stiles wiped the blood off on his own jeans and pulled his phone out, pressing some buttons and sending a text. “Thankfully, I set it up so I can track everyone’s cell phone and I knew you had yours with you.”

Stiles stood up and helped Derek to his feet, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. “The Jeep is about a half-mile from here.” They started making their way slowly down the path; Derek was glad he stayed on it for once instead of challenging himself to run through the trees. “Do you think you can make it?”

Derek was surprised Stiles even asked, so he knew he had to look as bad as he felt, if not worse. His thoughts were confirmed when Stiles commented, “I haven’t seen you look this bad since you got shot with that wolfsbane bullet.” He stopped walking and Derek stumbled; he would’ve hit the ground if Stiles hadn’t caught him. 

“What?” Derek growled out, but it sounded like the desperate attempt of a puppy trying to be a big dog and he could hear the slight snicker that escaped Stiles; he just didn’t have the energy to be angry but he would bounce his forehead off his steering wheel when he got his strength back.

“You remember when Allison’s mom tried to kill Scott? The vaporizer with the wolfsbane in it,” Stiles said and Derek nodded, wishing immediately that he hadn’t. “Okay, you stay right here.” He helped Derek sit on the ground, leaned up against a tree as he ran back the way they’d come. 

The pain in the back of his head was beginning to lessen and his vision clearing even more when Stiles came running back and dropped down next to him. “Did you smell something before whatever happened, happened?”

Derek closed his eyes, it was easier to think when there weren’t twin Stileses looking at him in concern; one was more than enough. He remembered running and then smelling something that made him want to vomit; everything after that was under a haze of exhaustion and pain. Now that Stiles had mentioned it, it did remind him a little too much of Kate’s bullet that had nearly cost him his arm and showed him just how much of a man Stiles was.

“It was bad,” he said. “Made me sick.” Words were starting to come easier to him now, but his nose still burned and his chest felt like there was a metal band squeezing around it, each breath difficult but slowly becoming easier.

Stiles held up his phone, a photo of a familiar light blue flower was on the screen and Derek groaned. “Wolfsbane.”

Stiles nodded. “Yep. My guess is you kicked it and released pollen into the air as you were running.” He reached over and ran a finger over the sole of Derek’s shoe and held it up, revealing a light coating of pink powder.

“Fuck,” Derek said, head dropping back against the tree behind him.

“Told you that running would kill you,” Stiles teased as he pulled an alcohol pad out of the pack he’d brought with him and cleaned his finger off before putting it in a plastic bag and back into the pack. Then he helped Derek to his feet. “Let’s get you home.”

Derek leaned on Stiles, knowing he’d hold him up and thinking that he’d made a mistake earlier. “Should’ve called you,” he said, head resting on Stiles’ shoulder and words still slightly slurred. “You came.”

Stiles chuckled. “I’ll always come when you call, big guy.” His voice was over the top and sarcastic, but his heartbeat was steady with truth. 

Next time he’d call Stiles first.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm josjournal! I promise I don't bite...very hard.


End file.
